


helping hand

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rushed, Smut, Tiny bit of humour, jeno is a horny shit, lapslock, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: and that's how jeno ended up that friday night – with a lap full of yangyang shamelessly sucking cock while watching some random netflix show the two didn't have a clue about.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> warning !! rushed & terrible cus i was tired while writing this lol

_it's so convenient having a flat screen opposite the bed_ , yangyang thought as he watched the random show the tv had played as soon as he switched netflix on. it was a friday night, and yangyang had just been out with a few friends. for a moment he considered changing into something more comfortable, looking down at the tight jeans that are probably a size too small, but now he'd crashed onto the comfort of his bed he figured he'd do it later.

“is yangyang here?” the faint sound of a voice, along with quick footsteps breached yangyang's ears, and before he could even respond jeno was bursting through the door, closing it behind him with a soft click and making his way over to the younger.

“how was starbucks?” standing at the edge of the bed, his roommate waited for yangyang to expectedly shift along, which he did so jeno could lay on his back next to him.

“alright. nothing eventful happened.” it was casual now, the way yangyang curled up into jeno's side. without any judging eyes or comments flying out their friends mouths, yangyang enjoyed cuddling with his roommate for warmth, especially since jeno was a fucking human heater.

humming in response, jeno lifted an arm so yangyang could snuggle up to him, studying the way he hiked his leg up, swinging it over jeno's lap, the younger's arm also thrown over his torso.

“what you watching?” jeno mumbled, melting into the warmth of yangyang's body and the warm light of the sunset seeping through the window.

“pfft, dunno.” yangyang replied lazily, contently watching the rise and fall of jeno's chest under the white tee that defined the curves of his body. everything was just fine like this – just for a while they could forget the troubles of their lives and simply seek comfort from one another, it was a little silent deal the two had. it was soothing knowing that he could go to the older without any eyes on them. it wasn't like his friends would be judgemental, yangyang simply enjoyed being free from the constant harmless teasing, even if it was just for a second. 

yeah, everything was great like that until sudden wet sounds and panting filled yangyang's now burning ears. lifting his head quickly, he couldn't help but let a laugh bubble from his throat as a sex scene played on the tv. “can't watch anything without two of the characters fucking.” yangyang complained amusingly, which jeno only hummed at.

“like is it really necessary?”

“hmm.” a long pause. 

becoming sus at the lack of response, yangyang glanced down.

“what the fuck is this?” yangyang giggled as he leaned up on his elbow to admire the forming tent in jeno's grey sweats. it was so strange seeing something so intimate up close, especially on somebody else's body. although he was smiling, yangyang felt a rush of blood run south as he admired the way it slowly grew.

“shut up.” jeno mere grumbled, him too smiling and reaching up to place a palm over his flushed face. from the pushed down covers and lights flashing from the tv onto jeno's laid out body, yangyang couldn't deny how hot he looked in that moment, flexed arm above his head and thighs open, and that obvious boner that was waiting to be touched.

“does a single sex seen rile you up that much?” the younger teased, reaching down and grabbing jeno's dick, causing the older to gape at the sudden contact. all he could do was watch with wide eyes as yangyang giggled and toyed with his covered dick like a gear stick in a vehicle, bending it and gazing in awe as it springs back, even going as far as palming it to full hardness.

“no, but you do.” gaining some sense back, jeno reached up to nose at yangyang's exposed neck, mouthing the soft skin as the younger's pets became more serious. “have you ever touched another guy's dick before?”

yangyang considered exaggerating for a moment, but knowing jeno he'd see through the lies in a split second, so he settled for the truth. “no. does it turn you on knowing you're my first?”

“mm,” jeno hummed, nipping yangyang's neck gently before settling his head back down. “i find it hard to believe. you're so good at this.”

“this?” yangyang repeated, laying down to press against jeno's side and sneaking a hand inside the older's sweatpants. once his knuckles bumped against jeno's dick yangyang quit with the teasing, wrapping his fingers around him with a loose grip, jerking him slowly. “like that?”

jeno groaned in response, staring down at the sight of his clothed dick getting touched. with yangyang pressed up against him, jeno dragged his gaze across the youngers body – his jean clad thigh draped across his own legs, rips exposing a slither of skin. his hoodie exposed his toned stomach as he slid down for more access, giving jeno a better view of his body. however the short strokes were beginning to drive him made. he was aching for more, until yangyang spoke again. “take your sweats off.”

almost immediately jeno lifted his hips, pushing down his sweats with the help of the younger sliding them down his thighs and nudging them off his ankles. with his cock out finally, jeno angled his hips up against yangyang's hovering hand, who giggled and wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

“such a pretty cock.” yangyang complimented, giving a few slow strokes just to collect the bead of precum at the tip, before picking up the pace and burying his face in the crook of jeno's neck. “i could play with it all day.”

“yeah?” jeno planted his nose in yangyang's soft hair, breathing deeply when the younger flicked his wrist just right.

“mmhm.” yangyang couldn't help but push his hips against jeno's side subtly. “you're so responsive. boosts my ego.”

jeno felt the way yangyang's lips curled upwards against his neck, small open mouthed kisses littering the skin there. when he flicked a thumb under the head jeno twitched slightly. “you're proving my point.” yangyang tilted his head up slightly to murmur the words into jeno's ear, lips ghosting the shell.

“fuck.” the older clasped yangyang's leg with a palm, thumb digging into the fleshy part of his inner thigh, causing the younger to falter his jerks slightly. “your thighs look so good in those jeans.”

“oh yeah?” yangyang teased. “would you fuck them-”

“would you want me to?” jeno turned his head to meet yangyang's gaze, eyes turning dark as the younger's movements halted all together. there was a beat of silence as yangyang bit his lip in thought.

“i wanna suck your dick.”

“get here, baby.” grabbing onto his leg, jeno hoisted him close and crashed their lips together, one arm hooked under him, exploring up his back and the other gripping his tiny ass in his palm. muffling the younger's surprised moans, jeno took the chance to lick into his open mouth and suck on his lips while he grinded against his thigh, hips bucking whenever yangyang flexed the muscle slightly.

“you wanna suck my dick?” jeno rasped when he pulled away for air. “you know how?”

“mmm.” yangyang licked his lips, smirking when he noticed jeno's eyes on his now wet smile. “i've seen enough to know how it goes.”

“you have such pretty lips.” jeno mumbled, mouth brushing against yangyang's own. “can imagine how pretty they'd look stretched around my cock.”

“well you don't need to imagine no more.” yangyang whispered back, sliding down the bed until he was level with jeno's aching dick that rested upon his hip. “es hora de comer.”

before jeno could even question the words he just spoke a tight wet heat engulfed his dick.

and that's how jeno ended up that friday night – with a lap full of yangyang shamelessly sucking cock while watching some random netflix show the two didn't have a clue about.

“you're so good, fuck.” jeno moaned when yangyang practically deepthroated him, loud wet sucking sounds filling the air along with the chatter of the blurred characters on the flat screen. pulling off with a pop, yangyang swirled his tongue around the head.

“get a photo.” without even questioning the boy's thought process, jeno patted around blindly before finding his phone, grasping it tightly and getting the camera up. with the low lighting and yangyang's tousled hair, jeno grunted, quick to get a LIVE photo of yangyang's plush thick lips nudged against the head of his cock. he couldn't help but play it back after, watching with hooded eyes as yangyang left an open mouthed kiss against the head of his dick over and over, the split seconds repeating-

“the real thing's right here.” the younger's hot breath fanned over his throbbing dick, causing jeno to drop his phone and card his fingers through the younger's hair. “fucking my mouth now?”

“i have to, you were made to be throat fucked.” instead of biting back, yangyang obediently parted his lips, gazing up at the older with innocent glossy eyes. and that's what did it for jeno.

thrusting his hips up into yangyang's mouth was a joy to watch. from the muffled sounds of his throat being breached to the cute furrowed brows that twitch under the few wisps of hair that escaped jeno's grasp. the hottest part of it all however was the fact that yangyang never once broke eye contact, resisting the urge to roll his eyes back or flutter his lids shut. as watery as his eyes became, he only blinked the tears away, desperate to see jeno fall apart at his own device.

“you're gonna make me cum on your cute little face if you keep looking at me like that.” jeno gasped, rolling his hips upwards at an angle causing yangyang to double over and gag. quickly lifting the younger's head, yangyang quickly gaped for air, drool hanging from his lips, connecting to jeno's coated dick. “sorry baby, you're too much to resist.”

pressing his cheek against jeno's bare thigh, yangyang muttered, “you can cum allover my thigh.”

and before jeno could verbally reply, yangyang slid back up to jeno's side, throwing a leg over jeno's lap before returning a small hand to his now spit coated dick, giving quick tight strokes. moaning deeply, jeno pressed his lips against yangyang's swollen own, making out with him to muffle the sound of his own fucked voice.

“i'm about to cum.” jeno desperately whispered, lips pushed against yangyang's, pants escaping his lips as his hips met the movement of yangyang's wrist. gazing down, all it took was a glance of yangyang's now exposed thigh for jeno to let loose and cum, hips bucking and hands grasping any part of the younger he could reach. “mm, fuuck.”

yangyang angled his dick so ropes of cum landed on his thigh, milking it all before finally releasing jeno's twitching cock.

“that was so hot.” yangyang mumbled, kissing up jeno's tensed jaw.

“fuck, baby.” jeno's deep voice rumbled straight through yangyang's core, causing the younger's lids to flutter shut as he thigh slightly squeezed around jeno. “when did the jeans come off?”

“when i was sucking you off.” yangyang whispered back, slightly playing with the cum that had coated his fingers just moments ago.

“look at me baby.” biting his lip at the pet name, yangyang tilted his jaw up to gaze up at jeno, who was now hovering over him, exposed hips pressed against yangyang's boxer clad own. “let me lick the cum off your thigh, and then i'll give you a little something extra.” jeno mumbled into the younger's ear, a smug smile plastered on his lips as yangyang keened, back arching.

“i'd love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> an excuse to write yangyang content cus i'm a simp for him rn (:


End file.
